leotigfandomcom-20200214-history
Redyara
Redyara (or simply '' 'Yara' ) is a lynx, a minor character from the animated series. She is the second close friend of Leo and Tig (after Mila). Description Appearance In size, Redyara is slightly taller Leo and Tig a, her peers, and slender. Yara has a slim body, you can say a model. The head with respect to the body is large, rounded on both sides (without thick, pubic whiskers, unlike lynxes from the real world). Color Yara brown with small brown specks all over the body. Underbelly, muzzle, eye area and paws of white or light gray color. The eyes are purple, with long, wavy and thick eyelashes; The eyebrows are black, of medium thickness. On the inner side of Yar's ears there is a beautiful crystal pattern in white, and the ears are crowned with small tassels, as befits a lynx from real life. The tail is short, just like the real lynx. Personality Redyara is inherently basically a quality that shows her femininity (unlike Mila, a similar character to the little girl). Yara is soft, kind, flirtatious and romantic, and at the same time a little bit harmful, fastidious and bold (in those situations when her friends are in danger). But despite this, she loves her friends. Yara is a little business, but at the same time pretty, sentimental and very beautiful. She is also playful and can stand up for herself or intercede for the weak, she is ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends and is ready to do everything so that her friends do not have trouble. Yara is very well-bred and never trusts a liar (although she sometimes lies). Having in his nature the qualities of a leader, Yara can sometimes be uncontrollable, but only when he wants to attract attention to himself or tries to protect someone. Often likes to push friends to action. Official Description : ''The lynx Yara is a female lynx, teenager, she is a bit older than Leo and Tig. She is clever, determined, mocking, reasonable and self-confident. Yara is beautiful and charming flirt. As she is older, she likes to poke fun at kids, but she is always ready to protect friends at the moment of danger.http://parovoz.tv/leo History and appearance She appears for the first time in the fourth episode "Winter Tale"». In later episodes she appears regularly, mostly as a secondary character. «Winter Tale» Yara, along with friends, comes to hear from Mapi Pandiga a legend about a bear and a magic song. Later, according to the plan for the bear's sleep Pchelukh, she had to tell him the story and sing the song. In this episode it turns out that Yara does not have any vocal abilities at all. "The Silver River" Together with Tig and Mila Yara comes to congratulate Leo on his birthday. He suspects that the Harzes are trying to take away Leo's gift. "The Red Deer" "The Most Precious Thing" "The Eagle Rock" She briefly appears at the very end of the episode. "Goodbye, Theodor" Trivia * On production concept arts, Redyara is depicted with green, rather than purple eyes (as in the series). ** There is also one concept art on which Yara has dark eyes. Gallery V2EN3DC 07Q.jpg|Yara in the intro Screenshots from the episodes Winter Tale ТС 15.jpg ТС 41.jpg ТС 58.jpg ТС 59.jpg ТС 68.jpg ТС 69.jpg ТС 73.jpg ТС 76.jpg ТС 77.jpg ТС 78.jpg ТС 79.jpg ТС 81.jpg ТС 82.jpg ТС 87.jpg ТС 88.jpg ТС 90.jpg ТС 91.jpg ТС 93.jpg ТС 94.jpg ТС 96.jpg ТС 98.jpg ТС 98.jpg ТС 104.jpg ТС 105.jpg ТС 108.jpg ТС 115.jpg ТС 116.jpg ТС 118.jpg ТС 119.jpg ТС 122.jpg ТС 129.jpg ТС 133.jpg ТС 134.jpg ТС 143.jpg ТС 144.jpg ТС 145.jpg ТС 146.jpg ТС 147.jpg ТС 150.jpg ТС 151.jpg ТС 153.jpg ТС 154.jpg ТС 155.jpg ТС 156.jpg ТС 160.jpg ТС 165.jpg ТС 166.jpg ТС 167.jpg ТС 168.jpg ТС 173.jpg ТС 174.jpg ТС 176.jpg ТС 180.jpg ТС 183.jpg ТС 185.jpg ТС 187.jpg ТС 188.jpg ТС 189.jpg ТС 190.jpg ТС 193.jpg ТС 194.jpg ТС 198.jpg ТС 204.jpg ТС 205.jpg ТС 217.jpg ТС 218.jpg ТС 228.jpg ТС 229.jpg ТС 234.jpg ТС 235.jpg ТС 238.jpg ТС 239.jpg ТС 243.jpg ТС 244.jpg ТС 245.jpg The Silver River СР 12.jpg СР 13.jpg СР 19.jpg СР 20.jpg СР 23.jpg СР 26.jpg СР 29.jpg СР 30.jpg СР 33.jpg СР 36.jpg СР 39.jpg СР 40.jpg СР 41.jpg СР 42.jpg СР 45.jpg СР 46.jpg СР 47.jpg СР 48.jpg СР 50.jpg СР 70.jpg СР 73.jpg СР 74.jpg СР 114.jpg СР 116.jpg СР 117.jpg СР 144.jpg СР 145.jpg СР 146.jpg СР 147.jpg СР 151.jpg СР 152.jpg СР 154.jpg СР 156.jpg СР 157.jpg СР 158.jpg СР 160.jpg СР 162.jpg СР 165.jpg СР 173.jpg СР 175.jpg СР 179.jpg СР 180.jpg СР 181.jpg СР 184.jpg СР 189.jpg СР 190.jpg СР 193.jpg СР 194.jpg СР 197.jpg СР 198.jpg СР 199.jpg СР 200.jpg СР 202.jpg СР 206.jpg СР 207.jpg СР 208.jpg СР 209.jpg СР 215.jpg СР 216.jpg СР 218.jpg СР 225.jpg The Red Deer КО 4.jpg КО 5.jpg КО 6.jpg КО 9.jpg КО 10.jpg КО 17.jpg КО 18.jpg КО 19.jpg КО 36.jpg КО 39.jpg КО 40.jpg КО 41.jpg КО 44.jpg КО 45.jpg КО 47.jpg КО 48.jpg КО 49.jpg КО 50.jpg КО 51.jpg КО 56.jpg КО 57.jpg КО 58.jpg КО 63.jpg КО 64.jpg КО 65.jpg КО 66.jpg КО 67.jpg КО 70.jpg КО 75.jpg КО 78.jpg КО 83.jpg КО 84.jpg КО 85.jpg КО 89.jpg КО 90.jpg КО 91.jpg КО 92.jpg КО 94.jpg КО 96.jpg КО 97.jpg КО 98.jpg КО 99.jpg КО 100.jpg КО 101.jpg КО 102.jpg КО 105.jpg КО 108.jpg КО 109.jpg КО 110.jpg КО 111.jpg КО 116.jpg КО 117.jpg КО 121.jpg КО 122.jpg КО 123.jpg КО 124.jpg КО 125.jpg КО 162.jpg КО 164.jpg КО 165.jpg КО 173.jpg КО 175.jpg КО 178.jpg КО 179.jpg КО 180.jpg КО 182.jpg КО 189.jpg КО 190.jpg КО 191.jpg КО 192.jpg КО 195.jpg КО 196.jpg КО 198.jpg КО 199.jpg КО 203.jpg КО 205.jpg КО 228.jpg КО 231.jpg КО 232.jpg КО 233.jpg КО 238.jpg КО 240.jpg КО 241.jpg КО 244.jpg The Most Precious Thing СЦ 88.jpg СЦ 90.jpg СЦ 91.jpg СЦ 92.jpg СЦ 95.jpg СЦ 96.jpg СЦ 98.jpg СЦ 99.jpg СЦ 100.jpg СЦ 101.jpg СЦ 121.jpg СЦ 123.jpg СЦ 124.jpg СЦ 185.jpg СЦ 186.jpg СЦ 189.jpg СЦ 192.jpg СЦ 193.jpg СЦ 198.jpg СЦ 199.jpg СЦ 200.jpg СЦ 201.jpg СЦ 210.jpg СЦ 215.jpg СЦ 219.jpg СЦ 221.jpg СЦ 222.jpg СЦ 229.jpg The Eagle Rock ОС 216.jpg ОС 219.jpg ОС 220.jpg ОС 222.jpg ОС 223.jpg ОС 230.jpg ОС 231.jpg ОС 232.jpg ОС 233.jpg ОС 243.jpg Goodbye, Theophanes ДсФ 2.jpg ДсФ 4.jpg ДсФ 5.jpg ДсФ 10.jpg ДсФ 13.jpg ДсФ 14.jpg ДсФ 16.jpg ДсФ 17.jpg ДсФ 18.jpg ДсФ 21.jpg ДсФ 27.jpg ДсФ 30.jpg ДсФ 38.jpg ДсФ 39.jpg ДсФ 56.jpg ДсФ 59.jpg ДсФ 60.jpg ДсФ 62.jpg ДсФ 63.jpg ДсФ 65.jpg ДсФ 75.jpg ДсФ 76.jpg ДсФ 77.jpg ДсФ 78.jpg ДсФ 82.jpg ДсФ 83.jpg ДсФ 85.jpg ДсФ 87.jpg ДсФ 88.jpg ДсФ 89.jpg ДсФ 90.jpg ДсФ 91.jpg ДсФ 92.jpg ДсФ 94.jpg ДсФ 95.jpg ДсФ 96.jpg ДсФ 100.jpg ДсФ 101.jpg ДсФ 102.jpg ДсФ 106.jpg ДсФ 111.jpg ДсФ 112.jpg ДсФ 113.jpg ДсФ 116.jpg ДсФ 128.jpg ДсФ 129.jpg ДсФ 130.jpg ДсФ 131.jpg ДсФ 132.jpg ДсФ 135.jpg ДсФ 136.jpg ДсФ 140.jpg ДсФ 141.jpg ДсФ 142.jpg ДсФ 143.jpg ДсФ 146.jpg ДсФ 147.jpg ДсФ 149.jpg ДсФ 150.jpg ДсФ 151.jpg ДсФ 154.jpg ДсФ 157.jpg ДсФ 160.jpg ДсФ 162.jpg ДсФ 164.jpg ДсФ 165.jpg ДсФ 168.jpg ДсФ 169.jpg ДсФ 170.jpg ДсФ 171.jpg ДсФ 172.jpg ДсФ 173.jpg ДсФ 174.jpg ДсФ 175.jpg ДсФ 176.jpg ДсФ 179.jpg ДсФ 180.jpg ДсФ 184.jpg ДсФ 185.jpg ДсФ 186.jpg ДсФ 188.jpg ДсФ 190.jpg ДсФ 193.jpg ДсФ 194.jpg ДсФ 195.jpg ДсФ 196.jpg ДсФ 197.jpg ДсФ 198.jpg ДсФ 200.jpg ДсФ 202.jpg ДсФ 203.jpg ДсФ 209.jpg ДсФ 211.jpg ДсФ 212.jpg ДсФ 214.jpg ДсФ 216.jpg ДсФ 217.jpg ДсФ 218.jpg ДсФ 219.jpg ДсФ 220.jpg ДсФ 221.jpg ДсФ 222.jpg ДсФ 234.jpg ДсФ 236.jpg ДсФ 239.jpg ДсФ 243.jpg ДсФ 246.jpg ДсФ 248.jpg ДсФ 249.jpg ДсФ 250.jpg ДсФ 252.jpg ДсФ 255.jpg Promotional material Leo redyara.png Yara Black-background.jpg Concept art Leo art 9.jpg Concepts Redyara.jpg Leo-Tig and Co1.jpg Leo-Tig and Co2.jpg Yara 3D model-1.jpg Yara 3D Model-2.jpg Yara 3D model-3.jpg References Category:Female characters Category:Deuteratorists Category:Good characters Category:Minor characters